The Sharp End part II
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: The aftermath of Debbie's actions have major concequences, and just what are Nick and Sheelagh up to?


**THE SHARP END**

PART II

Probably should have added this to the previous part, but with the exception of DS Roan all The Bill characters remain the property of The Bill, this is a bit of fun written for my own and (hopefully!) other people's enjoyment!!!

Juliet turned her head as for as the bandage on her neck would allow, she looked at the three vases of flowers on the bedside locker in her private room at St.Hugh's hospital, she reached up and picked the cards up with difficulty, the first one was written in the standard hand of florists everywhere

' _To Juliet, get well_ _soon, from Superintendent Okaro and all at Sunhill'_

The second was in a mature, round hand

'_Juliet, see you soon_, _Neil Manson'_

The third was somehow more personal, it read

'_You look after yourself! DS Phil Hunter' _the second line said

'_Get well Soon, love PC Nick Klein'_ the last line was written in a small, spiky hand, barely legible signed simply

'_Smithy'_

Juliet looked at the ceiling and sighed, what would happen now? The super had told her that The Borough Commander wanted to interview her herself, she was personally heading up the investigation. One thing was certain; Debbie McAllister was for it and maybe the DI too. Juliet had the feeling that The Borough Commander was using this as a PR exercise, that by making an example of Debbie and the DI, to prove that unauthorised Obbo's were not MET procedure and she was going to put a stop to it. Juliet closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of the uneasy feeling in her mind.

"DS McAllister, you deliberately flouted the rules, you led a relatively inexperienced officer into a _VERY_ dangerous situation with no regard for her, your own, or your other colleagues safety, you are suspended from duty until you are summoned before the disciplinary board!" the borough commander turned to Adam as Debbie left the office with her head bowed.

"I will be recommending dismissal for her" she said

"Ma'am, don't you think you are overreacting?"

"No, _Superintendent Okaro_, I don't, at the very least she will be back in uniform, I will not have officers running riot! You have no control over your CID unit, least of all Neil Manson!"

"But ma'am!" he exclaimed "Debbie was in the wrong, not Neil, Smithy told you they were warned about Gardener when you interviewed him!"

"That's right, **I **interviewed him, **I** am overseeing this investigation and **I **want answers, DI Manson is responsible for his team, **he** will answer! Now ask him to come in, please"

Adam opened his office door "Neil" he summoned, Manson got to his feet and walked slowly into the office, Debbie would pay for this!

"Ma'am" Manson greeted the senior officer

"DI Manson, I have interviewed all concerned and will be reporting my findings to the disciplinary team, DS McAllister is suspended indefinitely, I will be recommending dismissal, and you" she smiled humourlessly "You are on 24 hours emergency leave. Because of your rank, I will be presenting my findings to the board today, you will have their decision tomorrow, dismissed"

"Ma'am," started Neil "What recommendation will you be putting forward?" he asked nervously

"I will be recommending your demotion to sergeant, uniform sergeant"

Neil looked at Okaro; Okaro shrugged non-commitally as Neil left the office, there was no point arguing with the old hag that would probably result in him being demoted to FDO!

Debbie was just leaving the CID unit as Manson stormed towards the swing doors, he caught her by the arm "You had to do it, didn't you? And now you've brought me down too, I should have got rid of you ages ago! You were a liability all along!"

"It was bloody well worth it to bring you down with me!" spat Debbie; she tore her arm out of his grasp and ran down the stairs, wiping away the tears.

Sheelagh Murphy was sitting behind the custody desk, she looked at her watch, Smithy would be back from refs soon, then it was her turn! Just then she glanced at the yard camera and saw Nick and June struggling with a prisoner, a boy of about 14, as they bundled him through the door Sheelagh rolled her eyes, wonderful "Another stroppy teenager June?" she asked

"Yeah, Carl Moddy, shoplifting, resisting arrest, assaulting a police officer" replied June

The kid was fighting like hell he lashed out at Nick "OI!" said June "Pack it in!"

"Put him in 4 Nick" said Sheelagh "Smithy can sort him out when he gets back from refs"

"Pleasure!" puffed Nick as he and June bundled the kid into the cell area and into the cell.

June went off in search of Inspector Gold as Nick hobbled round the custody desk "You OK Nick?" asked Sheelagh, concerned

"The little scrote shoved me and I fell into a thorn bush, they're all over!"

"Here lets have a look" said Sheelagh, Nick stood and looked at her "Behind the desk, drop your trousers!" she ordered

"But Shee..." Nick began to protest

"Oh for God's sake Nick, I've got sons, I've seen it all before!" she laughed.

Nick did as he was bid, Sheelagh was picking bits of thorn from his thighs when a familiarly sarcastic voice said "Don't you think there are better places for that than behind my custody desk?" It was Smithy

Sheelagh looked round to see Smithy looking down at her and half the relief, the Super, Inspector Gold and the borough commander all staring at her and Nick, straightening up Sheelagh looked at Smithy, lost for words she simply said "Sarge" and walked off head high, cheeks blazing.

The Borough Commander looked at Okaro and shook her head; she pushed her way through to the door "I'll be in touch!" she stated and left.

Inspector Gold looked at Nick "Trousers, PC Klein" she said

"Ma'am we were just..." he started fumbling with his trousers

"I don't want to know!" she shot over her shoulder "I really don't want to know!"


End file.
